Eclipse is the New Land God
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: What if we replace Nanami with a male? What if the male was a wild fox? Well, read to find out how Eclipse reacts to this! Eclipse x Tomoe!


**Taylor: Okay! Only one person/OC can be in this fic!**

**Sydney: Why?**

**Taylor: I'll tell you after I spin the wheel! *Spins a wheel that haves names of different people/OCs. After a while it stops* And~ It's Eclipse! Your prize is to replace Namani from the anime Kamisama Kiss! The explanation: It'll be weird to have too many people in this anime. Expectantly with Mikage and Tomoe with the kissing.**

**Sydney: Yeah…That would be SO damn awkward…Also, that damn wheel is rigged and everyone knows it.**

**Taylor: I don't care!**

**Eclipse: W-What? W-What's Kamisama Kiss? And I'm going to assume this is a Girl x Boy situation? *Everyone nods* H-Hey, at least send Eclipsa out!**

**Taylor: Eclipse, the wheel has spoken! Why are you worried? You ARE bi-sexual, right?**

**Eclipse:…Fine, I'll do it…**

**Everyone else: Enjoy! We own nothing, but ourselves and any other OC's. Please do the following: Review (Which means typing a comment for the author. Destination: bottom of the site), Favorite (On the top where it says Fav/Follow), and Follow (The one before this).**

* * *

_**(Eclipse's POV)**_

I walked through the town, looking for the nearest park. I started to run through the town, knowing that I'll snap at any second if I don't get to the closest thing to wild life. Dodging through the forest of legs, I spotted the park. Approaching my destination, I slowed down. The feeling of grass on my paws made me decide to flop down onto the grass. I've always wanted to be near the wild life, since I've never gotten the chance to do so in the past. Don't worry, I'm not going to do a flashback! I'm just telling my life so far in a nutshell.

When I was born, my mother died in labor. I was the given to another mother who had a daughter that was my age and looked a bit like me. When we grew up, we still looked alike. We both had black hair, and the same marks. We looked like twins, but her marks were white, and mine were blue. One day, she made a friend with a girl who was a year younger than us named Sydney. I hated that psycho, and she hated me back because she knew I was right. One day, they were walking to the other side of a road, so caught up in their chat-make that DEBATE about their favorite animes , that they got hit by a speeding sports car. I tried to save them, even warned them to stop, but, they still died in the end. I didn't hold a grudge over all humans…Taylor and Sydney_ did_ look both ways before walking onto the road. It was all just an accident…

Now I'm laying down in the park, wondering what would have happen if they were still here. Little Miss Sailor Mouth (Sydney) would probably get angry at me for doing or saying something that insulted her, Taylor would probably either try to stop us, or laugh at us for fighting at something so stupid…

I'd give anything for that to happen again.

I got up again and sat on a bench that was near a leaveless tree. It's funny, really. How me and Taylor looked so much alike when she was still alive. You would have thought that we were biologically related. The only thing that stands out is that…

"Hey! Hey, human! Be afraid of me, Scar! *Growls*," Barked a puppy. How I knew that? I can just talk to animals. No big deal.

"S-Someone?! HALP!" Yelled out a man in a tree. The man was wearing a tan coat, a matching tan hat, a purple scarf, and what seemed to be light brown pants. He was clinging up the tree with gloved hands, and crying behind glasses that was reflecting light off of them.

Sighing, I calmly walked up to the puppy and licked his ear. "Calm down pup. You've scared him long enough." I gave him a little shove as he nodded. I watch him scamper off and looked at the man. I blinked and walk back to the bench.

I heard a light thud as the man jumped out of the tree. The sound of footsteps told me that he was coming over. I tensed my muscles, ready to leap to safety. "Thanks foxy. No animals really help, so you're kind of special!" He said, petting my fur.

I relaxed a bit and looked at him. he had platinum blond hair, and purple eyes, and, might I say, a flawless face. I felt my face heat up, glad to be a fox. "No problem." I muttered, knowing that he couldn't understand me.

"You look hungry. How about a fish that I'll never eat?" He pulled out a blue fish and put it on the bench.

"Thanks." I muttered again as I sank my teeth into the fish. It was okay. That specific type of fish was what my sister used to share with me.

"You're welcome! My name is Mikage. Mind telling me your name?" He said as I choked on the fish.

Swallowing hard, I let out a sigh. "My name is Eclipse. How can you understand me?" I whined.

"Well, that's my secret!~ Anyways, why did you save me from the dog?" Mikage asked.

"Eh, no real reason." I answered.

"That's not a good answer, but I'll let it slide. So what are you doing alone here in the park?" He asked.

"Nothing. I like to go here 'cause it's the closest place to a wild life in this city. I kinda need the comfort since my sister and her crazy weird friend died by a car accident just recently. My sister's name was Taylor, she was a black cat, which looked a lot like me, with white marks. Her friend's name was Sydney. She was a beige colored wolf with brown spots polka dotted near her head. Now that they're gone, I'm all alone." I said, finishing the fish.

"You had a cat for a sister?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. My mother and other siblings died. Taylor's mother found me and adopted me right away. When she took me in, all of her kits backed away from me, all except Taylor, she lied down right down next to me and never left my side since then, so that I've heard. She had marks on her back that were identical to mine, except hers were white." I sighed. "I've got nowhere to go now…" I felt a tear dampen my pelt. "This is getting really sappy."

I felt the man hugging me tightly and shaking, my pelt was getting even more wet and sticky. "You poor thing!" He cried, choking me half to death.

"Can't…B-Breath…" I wheezed.

"Oh, sorry. How about this? You can live in my place. There's a few people I know that would help you." He said. "Hmm. How should we do this? Oh! Here you'll have to wear this!" Mikage then pulled out a black collar with white stripes. "When I put this on you, you'll turn into a human. You can take it off after you get there if you'd like. You'll just turn back into a fox."

"I'm fine with that, but what about the clothes?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"We'll see about that." He said, smiling. He then put the collar around my neck.

*Poof!* I heard as I looked down to see myself furless. No clothes covering anything.

Well, that's what I thought would happen. Instead, I looked down to see darkness spread around me like mist. I felt it go into my mouth. It tasted like air, but bitter and sour, and a taste of winter. It felt like I was drowning. The mist was making me feel rather heavy, and after a minute or so, I felt light, and it was easier to breath. I still felt my tail and my ears, but I also felt like my body was unstable. Opening my eyes, I looked down to see that I was wearing a jet black jacket with blue gloves. Under the jacket was a blue shirt, that had a white outline of a fox. For pants; I was wearing a jet black pair of sweatpants. I was also wearing a pair black and white boots. Around my neck, a pair of black headphones with blue ear cushions. "Wow…I'M FLIPPING FABULOUS!"

"Well, here's a map. Also…" He grabbed me and kissed my forehead, making me blush hard. "This is a good luck charm. Follow the map correctly, and you'll get there. Tomoe is a bit mean, but you'll get use to him. One more thing, tell them Mikage sent you."

"Okay." I blinked, looking at the map.

"Bye. I hope that you'll get there!" He said while walking away. I was going to stop him and ask him where to go, but I figured that I would wander a bit. "_You'll be their new paramour._"

'A lord?' I thought. 'Why would I be their lord?' Standing up, but falling soon after, I concluded that my new body was still adapting. Grabbing the arm of the bench, I shakly stood up. Putting my hands on the bench and walking around it for a while, I got use to the new body. Walking onto the path, I headed into the town.

Following the map, I wandered around the town until I came across a flight of stairs. Looking back at the map, it showed a path that lead out of town. Climbing up the flight, I tripped and fell, but caught myself. Getting back up, I climbed the flight of stairs slowly and carefully.

When I reach the top of the flight, the building looked run down. I felt my anger raised, but I quickly calm down. 'Wrong place?' I thought, turning around and carefully starting to climb down the flight.

_"Lord Mikage?" _Said a high pitch female voice.

_"Welcome back home Lord Mikage!" _Said another voice, but more of a males voice.

Turning around, I looked around the area, looking for signs of life. "Who and where are you?" I said, keeping calm.

I heard the sound of fire, which sounds like whipping a piece of cloth to get it dry. Turning around, I saw red flames with a black outline. Backing away from the fire which was now blocking my path. 'Those are just regular flames…' I thought quickly.

_"Lord Mikage!" _Two voices said in unison.

Frowning, I took another step back, which made me hit the step of the building, making me fall backwards, making the doors open, making my fall more painful. What makes it even more painful? Landing on my tail! Biting back a scream of pain, I sat up and moved my tail. I felt my eyes none up, but none daring to fall.

_"Indeed it is you…" _A voice said that sounded like Kyoya from Ouran High School Host Club, and yes, I do know anime! They play it in a television shop. Anyways, I looked to the where the voice was located, which was to my right. I saw a figure of a tall male and blinked in confusion. _"Where have you been? I've been waiting for quite some time for your return…Twenty years feels like an absolute eternity for me, how about you?" _He said, turning around. Before I could get a word in, he attacked and yelled out, _'Die you fiend!" _and he screams as I covered my ears and screamed a little. He stopped. My yellow eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and I was able to see the person. When I looked at him, his eyes widened in shock.

The person had sliver-white hair, that I thought was albino at first, but his eyes were purple. He was wearing a red kimono with pink flowers, I couldn't see the rest of the it though. What surprised me, was that he had a pair of fox ears and a fox tail. We both blinked at the sight of each other. The man before me stood up and simply said as if nothing ever happen, "Rats, bad news. This is not Mikage." As soon as he said that, two red flames with heavy black outlines appeared. Then they quickly poofed into two floating midgets. The two midgets both were wearing separate kimonos, but they were identical with the colors of orange, yellow, and white in a fire patten, and a green cloth was wrap around their waists. Strangely, they were wearing masks. One of them had a lady mask, which had both of the eyes closed, a big noes, long lips, and small, thick eyebrows that was covered by hair. The expression on it was happy. The other one had a male mask, which had only one of the eyes closed, a small nose, an open mouth, and thin eyebrows, around it was a light green with dark green spots around his face. His expression was a winking shock face? Let's go with that!

They started to talk to the man. "What? Impossible." Said the male one.

The female one flew to me and put a hand on my forehead. "Master Tomoe, as you can see, the mark of the land god is here on the forehead is exactly where it should be!" The female said, matter of factly.

The other one flew closer as well, pointing to my forehead. "And I sensed Lord Mikage's spiritual energy!" He pointed out.

I pouted and thought, 'Bakas. Just because I have this 'mark' and have Mikage's spiritual energy, doesn't make me him!'

"Yet, that does not make him Lord Mikage." He said in an annoyed tone. "Now then, boy." He sits down as I swallowed a growl. "Tell me, who are you?" He asked, no, more like demanded.

"You tell me first, since you were the one who attacked me." I said, glaring at him straight in the eyes.

"Hmm…Fine, if I must. I'm Tomoe. Now answer the question." He sighed.

"I'm Eclipse Tora. So, you're a white fox? Nice, but, I've heard that you can, and most likely, will be a giant grump. Also, your name is Tomoe, right? It sounds like a girls name, but you're a boy. Eh, either way, you're fabulous," I said off handily. I could picture Sydney doing a face paw palm right then and smiled at the image.

He pulled out a fan and start to fan himself. I could see an anger vain below his eye. "…So you know, that man you met was the land god of this region, and this shrine was his home. The fact that he sent you here is the new paramour…" He paused slightly and his eyes widened a bit in realization. "Could only mean that he left you to be the land god in his place!"

I blinked in confusion. "…What?" I asked in the said emotion.

"Oh, what a happy day!" The female spirit cheered.

"The land god has finally return to the shrine!" Cheered the male.

"We must make a prepare a feast for the occasion at once!" The lady exclaimed

"Please enjoy, Mister God of the Land!" The male said in joy.

"Help yourself!" They cheered together.

"Um…Is it okay for Tomoe over there?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"Well, you can't really back down, considering that mark represents that you are now a land god!" Explained the female spirit, who was pointing at my forehead.

"You call him a god?" Tomoe snared and grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger. "Well, he looks like a weak teenaged boy to me!" He remarked. "And besides, he could have stolen that mark! Even if he WAS the new land god, all he would be able to do is weed the yard, or count the money offerings. Unacceptable!"

"That's because I AM 15. And why don't I look up to the challenge of being a god?" I said, slapping his hand away. I took out the map I got from Mikage and gave it to him. "Proof enough? Also, I'm a fox like you, if you didn't notice." I said, taking off the collar. I felt the dark mist surrounding me and entering my mouth again, but this time, it was easy to cope with. I looked down to see that I was transformed back into a fox again.

I looked back up at Tomoe. "So I see…I CARE NOT! THROW HIM OUT!" He ordered as the spirits put the collar back around my neck. As the dark mist did its business.

"So I see…I CARE NOT! I'LL STAY HERE NO MATTER WHAT!" I replied back, with a smile. "Plus, you're just jealous of me looking more sexy!"

He shut his fan like a book. "Say whatever you want, but if you are going to stay here, I'm going to leave." He stated calmly. "I am Mikage' s familiar and I do not intend to be anyone else's. If you want have a stray dog replace me."

"At least the stray dog would be awesomer than you are! I know, I've met one!" I yelled, sticking my tongue out at him as a blue flame with a black outline engulfed him and disappeared with him. I yawned. "Eh…Can you make me a bed for the night?" I asked the two spirits, itching the back of my neck.

"With pleasure!" They said, bowing on their hands and knees. They got up and led me to a room and settled up a bed for me.

Bowing, I said my thanks to them, and slipped into the bed.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in a room. Remembering the events, I sat up in the bed. Right before I saw the two spirits. "Good morning Mister God of the Land!" They said.

"Now if you please?" The female spirit started.

"Get right to it!" The male spirit finished.

"Did you guys practice that all night?" I asked.

"Nope! You'll have to do your duties as a land god, now!" They said. "First off, cleaning off the yard!"

"So…I just do pointless sweeping of the yard?"

"Yep!"

"Can you keep it simple on the job?"

"Okay Mister God of the Land!" They said giving me a broom. Grabbing the broom I walked outside and start to quickly sweep the ground. Finishing that, they order another one, "Cleaning the walls of filth to keep evil spirits at bay!" I quickly obeyed, grabbing a cloth and bucket full of clean water, and started to clean the walls. The reason why I wasn't complaining, is that I kind of like to clean. "Next up is to rake the leaves off the yard!" I then quickly done the deed. "And whip the hall of worship with a damp cloth!" I rolled up my sleeves and ran up and down the hall with the said cloth. They told me to do something with this piece of wood with square holes, and just finishing it off, when the they come to tell me, "Hurry, you must weed the flowers."

"Just give me a second, I'm just getting done with this." I sighed finishing the previous task. "Also, I'm pretty sure that Tomoe doesn't want me to be here. Plus, you didn't tell me your names yet."

"Oh, our name is Onikiri/Kotetsu!" They said.

"He's a familiar who was a wild fox but he was brought on to serve and gaurd in place of a lion-dog." Kotetsu said.

"Lord Mikage doesn't like dogs, as you can tell!" Onikiri reminded. "Tomoe doesn't like switching masters, so!~"

"Good luck with that!" They said in unison.

Walking outside, I quickly started to weed. I know the difference between grass, flowers and weeds, since I've needed to put ointment on myself, or to eat something when I was sick in the past. I ran my finger over the patch of grass, thinking of the times I had with my sister and the psycho. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a source of pain on my finger. I lift it up and saw that my finger was swollen. Looking up, I saw a bee on a flower.

_"So caught up in your daydreaming, you can't even see a bee!" _I heard Tomoe's voice riding the wind. I looked back to see his smug face. "Well, what do expect from a black fox!"

"Well, at least I have more sense to help someone who's injured." I replied, noticing a weed, that was out of reach. "Plus, can't you do this?" I said, focusing on the weed. I used my telekinesis to pluck the weed.

"No, but I can have this place weedless in an hour." He said, matter of factly. "Since I know that you don't have a home, why don't you go and find your family." He said as if it was so simple.

"Well, my real mother and siblings are dead, my identical cat sibling and her dog friend, my rival, are ALSO dead, and my cat family are in different areas. And you're the first fox I've ever seen. Also, I know what you're going to say: Not my problem! And it is, because I'm going to drag you into this!" I yelled.

"…It's not my problem! You'll never know or get to the place I'm at." He said, kicking his foot onto my back, sending me out of my patch of grass. Turning to glare at him, I found steam where a white human fox should have been.

"What…The…Fudge Muffin!" I screamed as I returned to my patch of grass. As soon as I was done I sat against the wall wheezing, my asthma (Heh, heh) was kicking in. "Hey, Onikiri? Kotetsu? Can I have a glass of milk?" I asked, coughing and panting.

My ears perked when I heard clapping. _'Dear God, I'm here to pray for my daughter. Please allow her to give birth to a healthy child.'_ Blinking, I turned my head to the old lady.

'I can hear her? I'll hope that her daughter's baby would be healthy, too…' I thought. "So, does this come with the job?" I said turning to Onikiri and Kotetsu, grabbing the glass, slowly drinking the plain substance.

"Indeed!" Onikiri replied.

"What you heard was the prayer inside the heart of the worshipper!" Kotetsu answered.

"All you have to do is sit in the shrine and listen to the wishes of these in the land!" Onikiri said.

"Let me guess, I have another duty to do?" I sighed.

"Yes, look through all of these! These are records of the worshipers prayers of the last twenty years, sir! Master Tomoe was writing these down." Onikiri explained.

"So, he's done this during the absence of Mikage, and Tomoe must have been doing all of this cleaning, too?" I asked.

"Yes, he's the one who kept this place in it's top conditions for so long. And since Lord Mikage's absence, there's been a decline of visitors." Kotetsu replied.

"Sorry for working you hard." Onikiri bows.

"Master Tomoe is always working so hard taking care of the shrine all alone." Bows Kotetsu.

"It's okay, I don't mind cleaning. No wonder why he's grumpy, he has been doing all the cleaning! He's been doing a fabulous job cleaning this place and he has clean hand writing." I said as I heard another clap.

_'Dear God please, I pray let my wish come true...' _I heard the man start, but my mind started to wonder if Tomoe waw writing this down.

"So, Lord God of the Land? If your just a fox who was given a collar to turn human, how can you talk, read, and know certain stuff?" Asked Onikiri.

"This thing called anime. It's a bunch of drawings that formed into a half an hour, more or less, show, that moves, on this thing called a television, which shows these pictures, and shows it's viewers the show." I explained as they nodded. 'They probably don't get it, but I'll show them one day…' I sighed to myself. "I'll try my best to be this land's God, but I might fail, but at least it's better than nothing, right?" I said, smiling at the two spirits. "Okay, let's go to the ironic evil of white, and go see what's his issue! Aka, talk this thing through!" I said, pointing to the ceiling.

"But, Master Tomoe has gone to 'The World Over Yonder'." They said darkly.

I blinked. "Okay…Now let's wander over yonder!" I yelled. An adventurous spirit that I haven't felt since Tay and Syd's death flowing through my veins.

* * *

**Arther's notes!**

**Taylor: Yes, I know. A total Cliff hanger. But, hey! This is the perfect place to stop!**

**Eclipse: Plus, she wanted to send this one out as soon as she can.**

**Sydney: Taylor! When are you going to release the second chapter?**

**Taylor: I don't know? When I release it? Until then!**

**Everyone: Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and/or Follow! One Piece Out!**


End file.
